Russia
Russia is the biggest country by landmass in the world and covers 17,075,400 square kilometers (6,592,800 sq mi). It is where the Chimera are believed to have originated from when a meteor exploded above Tunguska, Siberia. Goverment The Russian leadership is still the Tsarist autocracy of the Russian Empire, as the Bolshevik Revolution in 1917 was repelled and the key members and conspirators of the Revolution, including Vladimir Lenin, were sent to a forced labor camp in Siberia. Sometime around the early 1920s, after French spies were caught in the Imperial territories, Russia declared an isolationist policy, and shunned all foreign contact and built a wall along its entire European border known as the "Red Curtain". However, behind the Red Curtain, no one knows what has happened to the Tsar and his family, or even if there is anything comparably Russian left alive. Whether the Tsar and his government knew of the Chimera at the time is unknown. But it is still unexplained as to why the Russian government never contacted the world for help in fighting against Chimrean threat in the beginning. Timeline September, 1908 - An object explodes above Tunguska, Siberia devastating the surrounding area for hundreds of miles. It is from this object that the Chimera are believed to have originated from. October, 1917 - Russian revolution: Vladmir Lenin and his Bolshevik followers were brutally defeated by Tsar Mikhail. The Socialist Bolshevik party is broken and its leader, Lenin, was sent to a labor camp in eastern Siberia. November, 1920 - The search for Leonid Kulik and his team, who left to investigate the Podkamennaya River region of Tunguska, is called off due to a harsh and early starting winter. The only items that are found are a page from Kulik's journal, and a camera. August, 1921 - French agents in Russia are executed without trial for allegedly encouraging insurrection. September, 1921 - Russia seals its borders for unknown reasons, but blames anti-imperialist propaganda from Europe and infiltration. A barbed-wire barrier is erected along the length of the Russian/European border. Over time, the barrier is reinforced, eventually becoming solid concrete. This barrier became known as the "Red Curtain", which will one day be longer than the Great Wall of China. August, 1926 - A slick flows from the Volga River in Russia and kills all marine life in the Sea of Azov as well as several villagers. Ukraine scientists discover quantities of radon 1,000 times greater than normal. August, 1930 - Strange weather patterns from Russia cause storms and heavy rains to fall across the American plains. August, 1936 - Germany hosts the Olympic Games, bringing with it the largest number of participating countries ever. Russia does not take part. June, 1938 - Ghost towns appear in Russia across the Belarus border with no signs of violence. The only discoveries are of houses being boarded up and covered in folkloric demonic wards. Officials suspect biological and chemical weapons are involved. February, 1947 - A man, referred to as "The Runner", who is believed to be a Russian refugee appears and dies at the British Embassy in Estonia with his hands completely frozen around a leather satchel. The satchel contains a skull which has six eyes and was slightly larger than a human's. Reports also find that entire cities in Russia have just suddenly been abandoned. August, 1948 - European intelligence agencies try to listen in on Russian radio broadcasts, but only hear a single message repeated over and over again in Russian across a network of 12,000 stations. The message says " Brotherhood, strength and fortitude... in the face of the angry night". A British Intelligence MI6 listening station in the Ukraine intercepts electromagnetic radiation emanating from Russia. The powerful signal causes the receivers to overheat and electrocute five men. September, 1949 - Harsh winter is expected for Britain. Possibly caused by cold air from the Chimera who are altering the climate in Russia. December, 1949 - The Chimera invade from Russia, and the Red Curtain is bought down. Eastern European countries such as Poland and Czechoslovakia are quickly over-run. Trivia The history of Russia during and shortly after the Russian Revolution is almost similar to the events describe in the alternate history book series Timeline-191, in which the series' Russia have its revolution and the civil war won by the monarchist government lead by Mikhail Aleksandrovich Romanov, the brother of Nicolas II. Category:Countries